


Enchanted

by plumbees



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Elemental Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumbees/pseuds/plumbees
Summary: His father was still gone, and the threat of Kirisaki Daiichi still menaced at the edge of Seirin.Kagami Taiga was duke in all but name, and had to take his last resort: contacting theElementals.





	Enchanted

His father was still gone, and the threat of Kirisaki Daiichi still menaced at the edge of Seirin. Kagami Taiga was duke in all but name, and had to take his last resort: contacting the Elementals. 

“Be safe,” Alex said as he mounted his horse, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“I ain’t gonna kiss you goodbye,” Himuro said, walking forward to clasp his hand. “But be safe, brother.” 

It still enraged Kagami that his father refused to claim his bastard. Kagami shouldn’t even be first in the line of succession. But that was a problem from when his father came back from whatever bullshit spiritual journey he’d set out on. For now the problem was getting to the center of the kingdom to lay his case in front of the Elementals: 

Aomine Daiki, wielder of fire.  
Kise Ryouta, wielder of lightning.  
Murasakibara Atshushi, wielder of earth.  
Midorima Shintarou, wielder of air.  
Akashi Seijuro, wielder of ice, son of the Emperor. 

It was a long journey to the center of the kingdom. He often had to draw his sword to defend against marauding beasts, and spent many nights sleeping rough with nothing but his bedroll, a fire, and the stars above him. Finally, he reached the tower where the elementals lived when they weren’t out protecting the kingdom. 

He rapped on the gate with a steady hand, and when the guards questioned him, he held up his hands to show he held no weapon, and said “Tell them that the son of Duke Kagami has come to beseech them for help.” 

In a moment, the guard came back out of the gilded tower, and said “Prince Akashi will see you.” 

Kagami knelt as he approached the throne. “Your Highness.” 

“Please, Marquess Kagami, stand,” Prince Akashi said. “What brings you here from the outlands of Seirin?” 

“Kirisaki Daiichi has turned our borders once again into a war zone,” Kagami said, head still bowed respectfully. “We do not have enough men to fight them. If we could only get rid of their leader and strategist, Hanamiya… I believe that this would allow us to take advantage of their lack of a leader to fight them back while they were disorganized.” 

Prince Akashi nodded. “We have heard of the threat of Kirisaki Daiichi; I believe that our best course of action is to send our shadowwielder.” 

Kagami’s head shot up and he looked the prince in the eyes for the first time. “Shadowwielder? There’s a new Elemental?” 

Prince Akashi laughed. “In fact, he’s been here the whole time. He prefers to be kept secret, and sent out on the missions involving a certain amount of...discretion. I’m sure you can see how his talent would lend itself to such affairs. You will dine with us tonight, Marquess Kagami, and meet the Shadowwielder, Kuroko Tetsuya. But first, let me offer you a bath and a change of clothes.” 

He clapped his hands and two servants appeared to escort Kagami to a room halfway up the tower. They drew him a bath and showed him the clothes in the wardrobe. 

After they left, Kagami undressed and sighed happily as he slipped into a warm bath. He soaked until his tense muscles relaxed, then got out and dried off. He felt clean for the first time in days as he combed his hair and changed into an ornate kimono, suitable for dinner with the prince and the other esteemed Elementals. 

Before long, there was a knock on the door. 

“Prince Akashi has summoned you for dinner,” the servant said. They walked together through the winding halls of the castle until they came to a large dining room, with an enormous table. 

“Marquess Kagami,” Prince Akashi said. “Allow me to introduce my fellow elementals.” He motioned to the man sitting at his right. “Firewielder Aomine.” 

Aomine nodded at Kagami. 

“Lightningwielder Kise,” Akashi said, motioning to the blonde at his left, who waved and smiled. “Earthwielder Murasakibara.” He motioned to a purple-haired man sitting next to Aomine. “Airwielder Midorima,” he said, motioning towards the green-haired man next to Murasakibara. 

“Pleased to meet you,” Midorima said. 

“And finally, our hidden weapon, Shadowwielder Kuroko.” He motioned towards a man with light blue hair, sitting next to Kise. “Please, take a seat next to him.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Marquess Kagami,” Kuroko said. 

Kagami froze. The blue-haired man sitting next to the seat that a servant was pulling out for him was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  
“A pleasure to meet you all,” Kagami said, remembering his manners. “And especially you, Shadowwielder Kuroko, future savior of Seirin.” 

Kuroko offered a small smile as Kagami sat down. 

“So tell us more about the situation in Seirin,” Prince Akashi said. 

“Seirin has been besieged for six months by Kirisaki Daiichi. The warfront is running out of men and provisions. As you know, Seirin is a small duchy, and we have a limited number of men and resources.” 

Prince Akashi nodded. “And you think that assassinating Hanamiya is the way to end the war?” 

“Our spies have told us that he is the lead strategist of Kirisaki Daiichi, in addition to being their leader. He has us trapped in a spider web, with assaults on all sides. Kirisaki Daiichi may have more men than ours, but on the whole, our soldiers are more skilled. However, they are vastly superior at strategizing.” Kagami ducked his head. “I am only the son of the duke. I have not yet finished my training, and there is only so much I can do in my father’s absence. The duchy does not have much faith in me, and perhaps they are right.” 

“They seem to be wrong, if you are clever enough to solicit the Elementals. Many would try to fight alone,” Kuroko said. 

“I owe it to my men to take every opportunity I have. But I know they are fighting and dying in my absence.” 

“I agree that based on this intelligence, it makes sense to send the Shadowwielder to assassinate him. What say you all?” 

“How do we know that what he says is true?” Aomine said. 

“You cannot, except to take it at my word. I also have brought missives from my generals, telling of the situation on the warfront.” Kagami pulled the letters out of the bag at his side and held them out. 

“Bring them to me,” Prince Akashi said to a servant. He read over them rapidly, then handed them to Aomine. 

“Kurokocchi can take care of himself,” Kise said. “Our entire purpose is to help the kingdom when we can. Who would we be if we refused aid?” 

“May I see the missives?” Midorima asked. Aomine wordlessly handed them over as he finished reading each one. “The situation seems truly dire,” Midorima said. “I agree with Prince Akashi. We should send Kuroko.”

“I agree,” Murasakibara said. 

Aomine finally nodded. “I am only concerned for my comrade. Far be it from me to withhold aid from such a desperate situation. But Prince Akashi, are you sure that the Shadowwielder will be enough?” 

Prince Akashi nodded. “For such a delicate mission? I believe that our phantom Elemental is the only man for the job.” 

Kagami was both thrilled and terrified at getting to take Kuroko home with him. 

Kagami realized that the most important person hadn’t actually spoken yet. “What say you, Shadowwielder Kuroko?” he asked. 

“I can do it,” Kuroko said. “I want to help you.” He smiled at Kagami, and his heart beat faster. 

Prince Akashi smiled. “Then you leave tomorrow. Let us fall to supper in celebration of Kirisaki Daiichi’s upcoming defeat.” 

Dinner was a sumptuous spread, and Kagami enjoyed the food as much as he could with the looming threat of Kirisaki Daiichi. It was more than he thought he would, with Shadowwielder Kuroko by his side. Somehow he trusted the man, despite barely meeting him. 

Kuroko reached over underneath the table and squeezed his hand. 

“I promise you,” he said. “Everything will be all right.”


End file.
